Flame PrinceXFionna
by Vanilla CuppyCakes
Summary: Flame Princex Fionna
1. Chapter 1:Flame Prince

Flame Prince sat in his prison; he hated how his own mother had trapped him in the hell hole. He just sat there watching his mother talk to all the peasants. It made him sick that his mother could sit there and enjoy herself why'll knowing that her son was imprisoned and it was her fault.

Flame Prince sighed, he knew it wasn't entirely his mother's fault it was also the wretched Gumball's fault. How could he be a prince if he imprisoned innocent people? Even if he simply just didn't like him he couldn't just imprison him, he had never even met him. He only knew him from what his mother told him.

All he wanted to know is why. Why did he deserve to be left in this cage until he died? What did he do that was so awful? Who deserved to be left alone for the rest of there life, even if there crime was as bad as everyone thought?

He sighed again and leaned against the glass of his cage. His flame getting lower from his thoughts upsetting him. He closed his eyes to rest, he wanted to sleep and escape his awful thoughts.

He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard commotion from under him. He looked down from his glass cage. His vision was blurred from the glass. He could hardly see what was making such a commotion; he managed to make out a cat. A cat what was a cat doing in the Fire Kingdom? He thought.

He listened to there conversation, apparently it was about a princess of the grassland wanting to date him. A princess? Interested in him? He felt his flame grow higher but then die down again when he remembered his mother was down there. She would never allow it.

He put his ear against the bottom of the glass to hear the conversation better. He couldn't believe his ears, his mother wasn't telling them to leave she was asking what the princess had brought as a gift.

The first gift wasn't too impressive; the cat only threw some ice at the jester. He couldn't deny that he liked the second gift, a song. He hadn't heard any decent music since he was imprisoned. He still shuddered at the thought of the day he was imprisoned.

_He didn't even know what he did, he was still only a kid, 10 at the most. It was just a normal day he was playing with his mother like usual. Then banana guards came and pulled his mother aside to talk. He sat there utterly confused; his mother came back with a weak smile. She had sorrow in her eyes, and then she began to cry. He comforted her because he didn't like seeing his mother upset. The next day there was a cage hanging from the top of mothers thrown, and she told me I'd have to stay in there forever._

He looked back down at the cat; he must have been daydreaming for awhile because now a girl was there. He heard the cat shout _"PRINCESS FIONNA IS HERE!"_ She looked a little odd like she wasn't a real person, but it was probably just the glass. Otherwise she was actually kind of beautiful… Could this be hi chance to break free of this prison and actually find love?


	2. Chapter 2:Fionna

Fionna sat there on the floor, staring at a picture of Prince Gumball. She clutched a piece of his hair. She remembered the first time she got it she didn't even want it at the time, now she treasured it. Cake would always mock her for having it but she didn't care.

She looked at a picture of Gumball, she wished he wasn't 18, she wished he could love her even if she was 5 years younger. It sounded strange but even if it was she still loved him. She began to cry. She cried herself to sleep, still hugging Gumballs hair.

When she woke up she looked at the clock, "It's getting late where's Cake?" she wondered. She wouldn't admit it but she was secretly happy Cake was gone, now she could cry to herself, except for OMB (Parallel Universe BMO) but she wouldn't bother her much.

Fionna fell back asleep only to be woken up by the smell of smoke. She still couldn't get herself to move; she felt if the fire touched her it wouldn't be anywhere near to the pain she felt in her heart. So, she simply stayed her spot, Cake tried to get her to snap out of it but she simply turned to the other side and ignored her.

Then she looked at Gumballs picture it had caught on fire. She rose to her knees as fast as she could and made her way to the burning picture. But it was to late it was completely destroyed. She held the ashes of the picture and felt her face turn red with anger.

She grabbed her sword from out of her bag, "WHO LIT THAT FIRE I'LL KILL THEM!" she shouted. She noticed a movement out the window; it seemed to be some sort of fire monster. She held Gumballs hair in one hand and her sword in the other and looked out the window.

The fire monster had made its way to Gumballs rockets he brought over earlier. They started lighting up from the fire the monster was creating.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIS STUFF!" she shouted. It was to late the fireworks went off and caused it to rain like earlier. The monster let out a painful screech and the fire started to die down.

She was waiting for the monster to fall so she could immediately kill it, but as the flames died down she realized it was only… a boy. The boy was actually quite handsome she had to admit. As it continued to rain he kept screeching in pain until he passed out and began to fall from the roof.

She looked at her hands they were still full, she threw the sword out the window, she could always retrieve it later. And she used Gumballs hair to lean out the window more to catch the falling boy.

She swung herself and the boy into the house and set him on the floor.

"Cake, Who is this?! What's his name!? Is he ok!?" she asked but Cake only sat there with her mouth wide open. She sat on the floor next to him and put him on her lap and tried to wake him. She then looked at the window and noticed Gumballs hair; she couldn't believe she just abandoned it for a boy she didn't even know.


	3. Chapter 3:Stay Away

Flame Prince woke up in-the cat called her Fionna-Fionna's lap. He looked at his hand, he was weak. Something must have put him out, he didn't move he might as well stay on Fionna's lap and try to regain his energy but then he remembered what she'd done.

He quickly rose and pushed her away from him. "What's wrong with you!?" he shouted. First she said she liked him, and then took it back now she was comforting him. He felt his Flame grow brighter with fury. She should not toy with his emotions, she would pay for that.

Fionna looked confused, that only got him angrier "Sorry I'm not good enough for you, sorry you don't like me like everyone else in this awful planet!" he shouted.

"I like you." said Fionna. He got angrier because it looked like she was telling the truth. She was just lying to him again. He couldn't control himself he was so angry he smacked her. That's when the stupid cat attacked him. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER." The cat screamed.

Flame prince pushed the cat off him; he glared at Fionna "Don't ever mess with me again!" he shouted. He ran off out the window, thank goodness it stopped raining so it would be no problem to get away from them. The only problem was where was he to go.

He wouldn't go back to the Fire Kingdom only to get locked up again. Obviously his dream princess was no help. So for now he was on his own. He tried to get as far away from Fionna's tree house as possible, but he was still weak. He stopped at a tree to rest; he must have been putout for awhile if he was put out any longer he'd probably be dead.

Fionna saved him… He thought then heard a sound coming from behind a bush. He rose and lit the bush on fire, not waiting for them to show themselves.


	4. Chapter 4:Burned

Fionna felt her cheek it burned from where he smacked her.

"Cake, who was that?" she asked

"Flame Prince." Cake said.

Fionna had heard of Flame Prince before, Gumball told her about him. How that he had to lock him up but he never told her why. She got her pack and ran out the door. She didn't turn back when Cake called her; she just kept running following the patches of burned grass.

Fionna finally caught up to him he was resting by a tree, she crouched down behind a bush. She wanted to say something, but what so she just watched him. It felt kind of weird at first but she was memorized by him, she couldn't even explain it.

She finally got enough strength to get up and talk to him. She rose up and on her way up a twig snapped. She looked down then when she turned her attention back to Flame Prince; fire was coming right towards her.

She tried to get out of the way but all she could manage to do was put her arms out to protect her face. When the fire passed she looked at her arms and hands they were completely burned. She screamed with pain, and then fell to the floor. She began to cry, she'd never felt this much pain and she as an adventurer felt a lot of pain.

Next thing she knew Cake was by her side.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Cake shouted. Fionna had never seen Cake so furious.

Fionna looked over at Flame Prince he looked shocked. Fionna knew one thing he didn't want to burn her.

"I-I'm so sorry." He said then tried to get closer to Fionna.

Cake hissed "Stay away!" she shouted.

Flame Prince ran away, not saying another word. Fionna tried to get up to follow him, to tell him it wasn't his fault she shouldn't have scared him. But Cake held her down.

"Uh uh we have to get you home; luckily we still have the tears from that Cyclops." She said softly trying to comfort her.

Fionna smiled then blacked out. When she next woke up she was back in tree house. She looked around, no Cake. She looked down at her arms they were all better. She rose up any made her way towards the door.

"Really Fionna you almost get killed by him and then you still want to go after him?" Cake said. Fionna looked around Cake still wasn't anywhere to be seen. Cake must have shrunk down.

"Cake you don't get it there's something different about him." Fionna replied. A spec flew off the door frame, then Cake re grew.

"I knew as soon as you woke up you'd go find that physco." She said "And I'm not changing my mind he could have killed you and what would I do Fionna!?" she said her voice getting shaky.

Fionna sighed "Cake I can handle myself I promise, I only got burned and he looked genuinely sorry."

Cake crossed her arms "Even if I say no your gonna sneak out sneak out any way aren't you?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah…" Fionna said honestly.

"Fine then I'm coming with you, to make sure you don't get killed." Cake said.

Fionna smiled then hugged Cake. She headed back to the spot she'd got burned and followed the patches of grass.


	5. Chapter 5:It's a Date

Flame Prince kept running he couldn't believe he just burned the girl who saved his life. He did smack her but he was angry and couldn't control himself. He finally stopped running he sat down near a small pond. He hid his face in his hands. He was completely ashamed of himself.

Why did he hurt everything he touched? Maybe he was wrong maybe he did deserve to be locked up. Maybe his mother knew that all he could ever do was destroy. Maybe he should just go back…

He heard another noise this time he didn't attack he simply lifted his head to see who it was. It was her… Fionna. He quickly rose he didn't want to be near her. He would only hurt her again.

"Stay back!" he shouted. He made his flame grow bigger to make them scared, but he would never actually attack.

"See Fionna told you he's a physco." said the cat as she crossed her arms.

"Cake! Shut it!" Fionna hissed.

Flame Prince made his flame less threatening "What do you want?" he asked.

"Well, when I saw you I thought there was something different about you and well that you were kind of cute." She said blushing lightly "And I don't know what happened with you and Cake but I like you… a lot I don't know why." She said so fast Flame Prince was having trouble keeping up. "So I'd like to get to know you better and would you like to maybe hang out, like tomorrow?" she asked, now her whole face was red.

Flame Prince was shocked she actually liked him? "Um… I guess, sure." He said blushing a little himself now.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow morning say 9ish?" she said looking at her shoes. Flame Prince nodded and they said there goodbyes then Cake and Fionna walked home.

Flame Prince searched the woods there was a cave that would be good for a temporary home. He set it on fire then went inside.


	6. Chapter 6:The Date!

Fionna woke up at 6 the next morning. She ran over to Cakes bed and shook her.

"Cake!" she shouted "Get up its 6 only 4 more hours and we have to leave!" she said then ran to her dresser to look for some more clothes.

Cake mumbled under her breath then got up and helped Fionna pick out something to wear. They decided on her normal look since that's all the clothes she had. They finished at 6:15

"I'm going back to bed." Cake mumbled and instantly fell asleep when she went on her bed.

Fionna played OMB until 8 o clock there was a knock on the door. She went and answered it "Hello…" she said nervously "Oh hi Gumball." She invited him in making sure to keep her eyes on the clock.

"Fionna I was wondering if you and cake would like to hang out with me and lord monochromicorn!" he sad in his usual cheerful attitude. He was expecting her to say yes. And for the first time she didn't want to say yes.

"Maybe Cake will go but I'm sorry I can't." she said. She smirked a bit seeing he was hurt a little. Now he knew how she felt.

"What why?" he said.

"I have a date." She said blushing lightly.

Gumball just stood "Ok." Is all he said then he simply walked out the door. Fionna slumped on the couch "Woof, the was emotionally exhausting." She mumbled to herself. She looked back at the clock, 8:55! She grabbed her pack and ran out the door.

She saw that he was already there; she smiled when she saw him. "Hi…" she said blushing a little.

"Hi." Is all he said back. She really kind of expected this; them to be shy around each other, but she still didn't like it being awkward. Eventually they started talking and walking around Aaa; he apologized for hitting and burning Fionna.

Everything was perfect until Fionna made a reach for his hand. "Ow!" she said and pulled back.

"Oh my glob my so sorry!" he said.

"It's cool." She said smiling "Its just a little burn."

Flame Prince smiled back. They continued walking until Fionna heard something; she took out her sword and looked around. Then Marshall Lee popped out from a tree. Fionna jumped.

"Calm down." He said ruffling her hair.

"Marshall what are you doing here?" she asked while fixing her hair.

"Got board thought I'd come visit…" Marshalls Eye's looked away from Fionna and looked at Flame Prince. He started floating over to him "Whose this?"

"Flame Prince." Fionna said. "Were kind of on-"

"A date." Flame Prince interrupted.

Marshall's face seemed to sadden, while Fionna blushed that Flame Prince called this a date.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Marshall said and flew off.

Fionna went back next to Flame Prince "Sorry about that." she said. Flame Prince backed away like he was mad at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Are you two a thing or once were?" he asked sounding hurt.

"Me and Marshall, ew no he's just a friend." she said in a reassuring tone.

"Oh." He said. Fionna knew he was still thinking about it because the rest of the morning he was stiff and hardly talked as much as she did. He finally said he had to go. She knew it was a lie.


	7. Chapter 7:Gumball

"We had a deal Flame Queen." said Prince Gumball. Prince Gumball was standing in the throne room staring at the Flame Queen, she was playing stupid.

"I don't know what you mean." She said not looking him in the eye.

Gumball grew furious "Oh really then tell me this, why is that glass lantern empty!?" he said pointing up at it.

Flame Queen smirked. "How'd you found out?" she said.

Gumball had been walking home from Fionna's house, when he saw burnt patches in the grass. At first he thought it was Flambo and he went over to say hi. But instead he saw Flame Prince. He was going to confront him and bring him back to the Fire Kingdom. But then Fionna came up to him… But that didn't make sense she had… a date. He left and made his way towards the Fire Kingdom.

Now he was here. "I have my ways." He said "but he must be captured and locked back up, you know he's dangerous!"

"I will not lock him up again!" Flame queen said fiercely.

"We had a deal-" Gumball said but got interrupted.

"I will not watch my son be trapped just for simply being alive. I watched him everyday, I even tried talking to him but because of this stupid deal he doesn't even acknowledge me." she hissed. "You may try to capture him again but someone is there to protect him."

Gumball glared at her "And who is that?" he asked.

Flame Queen gave a sly smile "The girl what was her name again." She said "Ah yes, Fionna."

Gumball went pale "What makes you think I'll let her get in my way?" he said trying to act strong.

"I have connections Gumball. I know you have feelings for the girl. That's probably the only reason you're here. To protect her." She said.

Gumball gulped, It was true he would do anything to protect Fionna. "I think I should be going now." He said and turned to leave.

"Just remember Prince if you do anything to hurt or capture my son she will never forgive you." She shouted after him.

"And what makes you think that?" he turned around to ask.

She smiled and said "Because she already loves him."


	8. Chapter 8:Visit From the Flame Queen

Flame Prince was furious with himself. He couldn't believe he burned her again! She said it was nothing to worry about but he couldn't take hurting her. Maybe he really did like her…

He couldn't take it he hated being nothing but destruction. His flame grew bigger; it spread to one tree, then a dozen, then in a matter of minutes half the forest was on fire. He looked around then crouched to the floor and put his face in his hands _"No! I don't want to destroy anything else!"_ he thought to himself.

He sat there letting the fire spread; he couldn't do anything to stop it if he wanted to. Then he heard a voice "Hello son it said." said the voice. He looked up he knew who the voice belonged to, his mother.

"What do you want mother, here to take me back?" he said.

"I'm here to stop what you've caused." she said, with one wave of her hand the fire was gone. She never knew how she could do that, she was more skilled then he was but it seemed impossible for a fire elemental to take away fire as well.

His mother sat down next to him. "You need to know how to control your powers my son." She said.

Flame prince glared at her. She knew he couldn't even if he wanted to and it was all her fault. If she didn't lock him up he'd be able to continue his studies and control his powers.

"Why have you come here? I know it wasn't to stop the fire, you'd let all of Aaa burn to the ground if there weren't people stopping you." Flame prince said.

"That's true, but you know if I let you burn even something as worthless as a forest I'd only be in trouble with the pesky Gumball." She said. It was obvious that she hated Gumball just as much as he did. His mother stared into his eyes "You know I didn't won't you to get locked up, I hated Gumball for what he did."

Flame Prince glared "Don't you dare try to apologize!" he hissed "Even if you didn't like what he was doing you still allowed it to happen!" his flames grew out of control.

"Calm down my son." She said. Flame Prince took a deep breath and his flames went back to normal.

"You still haven't told me so I'll ask again. Why are you here?" he said.

"I've come to warn you about Gumball." She said, and he was surprised. "He is not happy you have been set free." He expected that why would Gumball who tried so hard to keep Flame Prince locked up suddenly want him to be set free.

"He also isn't to happy that you've taken a fancy to the human girl, Fionna is it?" she asked, he knew she already knew her name. She continued "He said he could just lock you up again, but I have connections and I hear she's taken a fancy to you as well." she had a wide smirk upon her face.

Flame Queen rose and turned to walk away "You better not loose her or else you'll be right back where you started." She said then disappeared into the tree's.


	9. Chapter 9:Troubled Fionna

Fionna sat there sighing every time she thought about her date with Flame Prince. She wished he didn't just leave like that. Maybe it was her fault, maybe she should have not been such a baby when he burned her. I mean it was her fault she did try to hold his hand.

Fionna slouched down on the couch and sighed some more, each one getting louder. Cake came in with a cup of what looked like tea and handed it to Fionna. She took a few sips, it tasted kind of funny but she was too sad to care.

Cake looked at Fionna worriedly "Fionna, are you ok?" Cake said.

Fionna continued to sip her tea "Why wouldn't I be?" she said, not completely focused on Cake.

"Fionna, do you even know what you're drinking!? It's catnip tea!" Cake exclaimed.

Fionna spit out the tea in a hurry, and then started coughing, "What the stuff Cake!" Fionna shouted "What was that for!?"

Cake crossed her arms "It shows your to upset to even pay attention to what your drinking, for all you know I could have poisoned it!" she said, while waving her arms in the air.

"What's your point?" She said.

"My point is ever since Flame Prince came along he's been messing up your head!" she said "Before if I tried to get you to drink that tea you'd know what I was! You can't even think straight!" she exclaimed.

Fionna sighed "I know I know it's just" she said and flopped face down on the couch "There's something about him that makes my brain all weird."

Cake pets her head, trying to comfort her. Then heard a knock on the door. She immediately rose up; almost tripping she got up so fast. "Maybe its Flame Prince!" she exclaimed joyfully. When she opened the door she was slightly disappointed to find it was Prince Gumball. He was ok but she was upset she couldn't deal with his upbeat attitude.

"Oh, hi Gumball." She said then walked back over and flopped on the couch.

Gumball smiled even though her greeting wasn't very cheerful. "Hello, Fionna! I heard about a goblin that is bothering some of the mushroom people's village. And well I made you a new sword." He said holding out a sword with a golden hilt with a diamond in the middle, the sword blade itself was a glittering silver.

Cake elbowed Fionna with a grin on her face, thinking it would cheer her up. She was wrong. "Sorry Gumball, I'm not really feeling up to it right now, but I appreciate you making me such a awesome sword." She said. She loved the sword truly, but she was in a bit of a depressing mood ad not even a sword could help her mood increase.

Gumball laid the sword on the table so she could take it later. "Maybe you'd like to come with me to Marsh Mellow Meadows?" he asked getting desperate.

"Nah, sorry Gumball but I'd rather be alone today." She said not knowing a nicer way to put it.

"Oh well I guess I'll leave you alone then." He said sadly. He took his time going out the door hoping that she'd change her mind and hang out with him. She never did.

Fionna continued to sit there "What was that? Since when have you ever said no to Gumball?" Cake said putting her paw on her hip.

Fionna groaned she was sick of people trying to make her feel better, and asking her questions! The only person she wanted to talk to obviously wasn't coming… She ran out the door, so fast she didn't even grab her pack.


	10. Chapter 10:How Do You Know Your in Love?

Flame Prince sat in his little cave home, thinking about what his mother said. She was right, if he didn't have Fionna there would be nothing keeping Gumball from throwing him right back into his lantern. He could prevent that from happening though, he could stay close with her, she already liked him. He could tell by the way she looked at him, his mother used to look at his father like that, until he left.

But he couldn't just use her like that, take advantage of her for his own selfish desire. But, what if his feelings for her were real, maybe they already were. Every time he saw her it did make his flame grow, and that is usually how people of the fire kingdom realize they care for that certain person. Maybe he just happened to care for this specific human girl.

He looked up when he had heard a noise outside his cave. He got up to go investigate, hitting his head on the top of the cave. He cursed under his breath and ducked as he continued to walk outside. He looked around; the noise he was hearing was perhaps from a farther distance because there was nothing outside.

He followed the sound of the noise until it stopped completely. He walked only a few more feet to see Fionna leaning against a tree-obviously passed out- with what looked like water coming down her cheeks. He sat down next to her and whispered her name trying to wake her.

He was fascinated with the water coming out of her that he couldn't help but touch it. He flinched in pain when his hand-made contact with the water. He looked as his finger as it began to turn black.

Fionna's eye's fluttered open; she jumped when she saw Flame Prince standing over her. "Um…how long have you been here?" she asked, blushing lightly.

"I just got here actually. What happened to you?" he asked.

Fionna laughed nervously "Hee hee yeah I was just a little upset and I guess I passed out." She said rubbing the back of her neck. She seemed to notice his finger because she asked "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I touched the water that leaked from your eyes." He said.

"Oh, gosh you probably shouldn't have!" she said, she looked worried "Well now I guess were even you burned me I burned you."

Flame Prince smiled at her. They sat there in silence he stared off into space until he noticed her watching him. He smiled as she blushed "Fionna can I ask you something?" he asked.

Fionna nodded. Flame Prince sighed "How do you know when you love someone?" he asked.

At first she smiled like he was joking but he gave her a serious look "Oh your serious." She said. She tapped her foot on the ground like she was thinking. She finally said "I don't know, honestly I'm only 13." She continued "I think it's when you're away from that person all you do is think of them, and when you're with them you never want them to leave." She blushed a little, and he understood why this wasn't a very easy subject to talk about.

"Fionna" he said and looked right into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. "I think I love you." He said then leaned in and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11:Jealousy

Fionna flinched in pain as Flame Prince kissed her. She tried to suck it up as long as she could but eventually she had to pull away. She bit her lips and looked down and her hands, the pain was unimaginable but all she could think about was what he said. He said he loved her, he really loved her. She looked back up at him, he looked upset "What's wrong?" she asked, then turned and smelled her breath just to be safe.

He sighed "I did it again, I hurt you." He said sadly "I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you again."

Fionna smiled and put her hands on her hip "So does that mean you don't want to kiss me again?" she said half teasing.

Flame Prince's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly "No! That's not what meant." He said in a hurry.

Fionna giggled "Calm down I was just kidding." she said. She noticed a nearby stream and she walked over to it. He dipped her hands in to the icy cold water and rubbed the water on her lips. It didn't help that much, she'd probably use the Cyclops tear later, but for the time being it helped a lot.

She walked back over to Flame Prince then said "And by the way." She got really close, then she whispered in his ear "I think I love you too." then kissed him on the cheek, not able to take another kiss.

Gumball started walking around the forest after he left Fionna's. He couldn't believe she didn't want to hang out with him, she always did. It was all the wretched Flame Prince's fault.

He sighed he should have told Fionna about his feelings for her. He loved her has ever since he first met her. He noticed the feeling was mutual but she was 5 years younger and he new the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you shouldn't want, and he should want her.

He looked up at the sky there was a large amount of smoke in the air, Flame Prince. He rushed over to where the smoke was coming from, knowing he'd find Flame Prince. He knew he couldn't capture him, but he could scare him enough to go far away, from him and Fionna.

He finally had Flame Prince in his view, but he wasn't alone, he was with Fionna. He hid behind a tree not making a sound. He watched them and listened carefully. He noticed the burnt marks around Fionna's mouth, he knew what it meant. He turned bright red with anger.

He took a moment to take a deep breath, he looked away for only a second and when he looked back Fionna was kissing Flame Prince on the cheek. Gumball couldn't help it jealousy overcame him and he walked right up to Fionna and Flame Prince.

Something grabbed Fionna's arm and tore her away from Flame Prince. When she looked it was Gumball. "Gumball?! What are you doing?! LET GO OF ME!" she yelled struggling to break free.

"I'm getting you away from this monster!" he hissed back.

Flame Prince came up to Gumball and rose his flame's showing that he would burn Gumball. "Gumball let her go!" he said.

Gumball laughed "Really what are you going to do? You know what I can do to you, so the best thing to do is let me pass!" he hissed.

Flame Princess thought for a moment then put down his head in defeat and let Gumball drag her away.

(Author: That's right Flame Prince doesn't melt into the ground he's stable! Your welcome!)


	12. Chapter 12:What i Always Wanted

Fionna kept struggling to get away but Gumball wouldn't budge. Why was he doing this? Why was Flame Prince scared of him? She didn't know the answer to any of these questions but she knew the answer to one, they were both lying to her about something.

"GUMBALL! Let me go!" she yelled.

Gumball pulled her against a tree and pinned her down. There faces were inches apart. "Fionna, you have to promise me if I let you go you wont go back to him." He said, looking right into her eyes.

Fionna shook her head "I could never promise you that." She said.

Gumball sighed "Why, why wont you just listen to me!?" he said "I'm trying to protect you! Why do you even care if you see him again or not?!"

Fionna smiled and blushed lightly "Because I love him…"Gumball walked away from her putting his hands up to his face. "What's so wrong with him anyway what has he done? And why is he scared of you?"

Gumball lifted his face from his hands and shouted at the top of his lungs "BECAUSE HE'S EVIL! I KNEW HE WOULD BE FROM THE DAY HE WAS BORN! AND ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS PROTECT ME BUT YOU WON'T LISTEN!" his voice softened "You never listen."

"Gumball… he's different then you think, he didn't choose to be destructive, if you saw the way he acted when he burned me-" she said before Gumball interrupted her.

"HE BURNED YOU!?" Gumball yelled.

"It was an accident! Anyway why do you care so much!" she hissed.

Gumball whispered so softly that Fionna could hardly hear him but she managed to hear "Because I love you…" She blushed deeply before she could respond Gumball walked up to her and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. His lips were soft, and tasted of bubblegum, unlike Flame Prince whose lips burned hers and he tasted of smoke.

Then she remembered… Flame Prince. She pushed Gumball off her, she was still blushing "No!" she said "You can't do this, you can't choose now to tell me you love me just because someone else does." She never thought she'd kiss Gumball, and she never thought she'd pull away from him if they did kiss. But she had Flame Prince, and this wasn't fair to him. "Just stay away from me!" she said, then she turned and ran home.


	13. Chapter 13: All Gummed Up Inside

Fionna shut the door behind her when she entered the house. "Oh my glob! CAKE!" she shouted. She really needed to talk to Cake about this. I mean first Gumball takes no interest in her at all, then when she finally moves on he say's he loves her!

Cake stretched down stairs, crossing her arms "You done pouting?" she said.

Fionna grabbed Cakes shoulders and shook her "There is no time for jokes!" she said. Fionna sat Cake down and started explaining, about everything.

Cake sat there open mouthed "I'm impressed two boys kissed you in one day."

"Cake! This is serious what am I supposed to do!" she said as she buried her face in a pillow.

Cake pet Fionna, then sighed "Fionna I can't help you with this, you have to make your own choice." She said "I personally don't know if Flame Prince is the right choice but you seem to like him."

Fionna sighed "Yeah, your right this is my choice." Then she smiled "But kissing Gumball and Flame Prince in one day was so Math!" she giggled and blushed lightly. Cake smiled at her then Cake left the room to let Fionna think.

Flame Prince sat there in his little cave thinking of Fionna and how he just let Gumball take her away. He should have burned Gumball for that, and then he'd have nothing to fear. Except then he'd have to leave Aaa, and Fionna. He heard some rustling in the bushes; he decided not to attack in case it was Fionna. And it was her.

"Fionna" was all he could manage to say. He looked over her shoulder to make sure Gumball wasn't there "Are you alright?" he said rushing over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said in a shaky tone. "We need to talk."

Fionna and him sat on the grassy floor; she fiddled with the grass that meant she was nervous. Fionna told him about her feelings for Gumball, and how she started liking him instead of Gumball. Then how Gumball kissed her, he could feel his flames burn bigger but he tried to stay calm. "So what does all this mean?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but I still have feelings for Gumball." She said, and then she started crying.

Flame Prince stood there stunned, she didn't love him. It was all a lie; he was only a back up plan. His flames grew bigger then they ever had before, he felt a hot tear on his cheek. He wiped it away he was to furious to cry. Fionna backed up, but he only came closer.

"You choose to be with that MONSTER!" He screamed.

Fionna backed up and said "He's not a monster!" she shouted back.

Flame Prince's flames grew bigger "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE!" he screamed.

Fionna sighed "Flame Prince please I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, we can still be friends." She said to him.

Flame Prince took a deep breath and let him flames die down. "Go away Fionna. Get away from me now I never want to see you again, and I definitely don't want to be your friend!" he shouted. Fionna stood there shocked, she even began to cry. "GO!" he screamed then she turned and ran away.

Flame Prince breathed heavily then put his face to his hands and began to cry. That human had broken his heart.


	14. Chapter 14:I'm Sorry

It had been a week since she'd seen Flame Prince. She truly did miss him, she thought about him constantly, but being with Gumball made her happy and she still believed it was the right choice. But Flame Prince was still permanently burned inside her heart. She kept having nightmares of his words '_HE'S A MONSTER._' She still didn't know what he meant.

She walked to the candy kingdom, on her way to go see Gumball. When she finally arrived, Gumball was doing science things that she didn't understand. She set down her sword and pack "Hi" she said.

He turned to her and smiled "Hi, gorgeous." He said. He was more of those boyfriends that had a nickname for you every time you came by like sweetie pie, beautiful, etc. She didn't really like it; she bet Flame Prince would never make cheesy nicknames for her. She shook her head _'Stop thinking about Flame Prince, Gumballs your Boyfriend now.'_ She told herself.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled, he was always happy when she took an interest in science, even though she kind of zoned out through it. "I'm make a-" he kept talking but she wasn't really listening. Her mind was else where. "Fionna?" he said.

"Huh what?" she asked.

"I said wouldn't that be cool?" he said.

"Yeah of course… What are we talking about?" she said.

"Never mind, why don't you go and adventure." He said a little upset.

She shrugged and picked up her things "K, bye!" she said. That seemed to make him more upset. She didn't like making Gumball upset but he always talked about science. If she tried to talk about adventuring he'd just change the subject back to science. She never realized before but maybe she was to in love to care.

She walked out to the forest, she didn't really know where she was going but she realized where her head was taking her when she got there. Flame Princes' house. She didn't turn around, she didn't want to.

She made it to his cave, but for some reason it wasn't lit. She walked inside and shouted softly "Hello." No answer. No one was home, and by the look of it, it hadn't been lit in days. He must have left, but where would he go?

She ended up walking to the edge of the Flame Kingdom._ 'Would he be in there?'_ she asked herself. "Hey Fionna, what's up?" said a voice. She turned and looked down at the floor; it was Flamey (Parallel universe Flambo)

"Hey Flamey! Just the girl I needed to see!" she said smiling "Have you seen Flame Prince anywhere?" she asked.

Flamey nodded "He's in the Fire Kingdom. Back in his lantern again, poor guy. I don't think the Fire Queen will want you seeing him so I can show you to his room." She said then cast flame shield on Fionna and started running towards the city.

Fionna didn't know what Flamey meant by _'he's back in his lantern.'_ She ignored the thought and ran after Flamey.

Fionna and Flamey sneaked past all the guards that were protecting Flame Prince's room. They finally made it up there they went through the window. There he was Flame Prince sitting in a huge glass lantern.

"Flame Prince?" Fionna said.

"Fionna? What are you doing here?!" he didn't sound angry more shocked.

"Well I went over to your cave, and you weren't there, so Flamey brought me here." She said.

Flame Prince frowned "You shouldn't have came." He said not making eye contact with her.

Fionna ignored him and came closer to the lantern "Why are you in this lantern?" she asked.

Flame Prince laughed bitterly "Oh what your boyfriend didn't tell you?" he said.

Fionna looked confused "Tell me what?" she said.

Flame Prince gave a bored expression "So to your boyfriend I'm, what did he call me… oh yes evil." He said bitterly, Flame Prince had never talked this way to Fionna before. 'He truly hates me' Fionna thought to herself. He continued "So when I was 10 he imprisoned me in this, until your little cat came and my mother for what ever reason set me free. I guess she took pity on me, and thought you would truly love me." He glared at Fionna "She was wrong."

Fionna felt her heart hurt, she didn't like this conversation. He was only finding ways to hurt her. "Your lying Gumball would never do that!" she said. "Not to an innocent child like you were."

"That's what I thought, but he did! Your perfect little prince isn't so perfect!" he said "Do you remember when I kissed you?" Fionna nodded slowly. "Well when he came and took you away the only reason I let him was because of you."

"You let him drag me away because of me?" she asked confused.

"Yes because I knew if I harmed him he would throw me back in the lantern and I'd have to be away from you and that would hurt you just as much as it would hurt me because I thought you loved me." He said with hurt in his tone.

"I did-" she said but Flame Prince interrupted her.

"No you didn't you always loved that Gumball." He said in disgust.

Fionna sighed "Flame Prince I was still getting over him, then he kissed me and I couldn't help it." She said trying to keep her self from crying. "I was confused."

"But you still chose him. You never gave a second thought about choosing me." He said sadly.

Fionna felt a tear go down her cheek "I'm so sorry." She said.

Flame Prince looked at her, he still loved her no matter how badly he wished he didn't, he still loved her.


	15. Chapter 15:What I Thought I Loved

**Sorry it's so short i thought i should post instead of just leaving all you guys hanging. I'll post again soon. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Flame Prince leaned his head against the glass and sighed. He continued with the story "Then he took you away from me, and you let him… So I told you I never wanted to see you again…" he closed his eye's remembering the awful memory "And he took that as a chance to lock me back up, and he did." He finished then opened his eyes and looked at her. Fionna had tears streaming down her cheeks only to be evaporated when they hit the floor.

Fionna wiped her tears and looked at Flame Prince "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." She said. _'Gumball truly is a monster.'_ Fionna thought to herself "Can you forgive me?" she asked. She didn't care if things were never the same between them again; she at least wanted to know he was her friend.

Flame Prince smiled and nodded "Of course." He said softly. Fionna helped Flame Prince out of the glass lamp. As soon as he was out they headed toward the Candy Kingdom. Fionna knew that they couldn't just lock Gumball up. He was a prince and he did have the authority to imprison someone.

"So, I don't get it why are we here if we can't do anything to punish him?" he asked.

"I just have to do something." She said, when the reached Gumballs castle she stopped "I think it would be better you wait out here." She said. Flame Prince hesitated for a second then nodded.

Fionna went up to Gumballs lab, he was right where she left him. She didn't say anything she didn't know what to say. He turned around as if he could sense her presence. "Hi sweeti-" he began but Fionna interrupted "Don't call me that." She said with a hint of aggression.

Gumball turned pail, and stared at her "What's wrong?" he asked, but she could tell he knew what was wrong.

"So when you sent me away I found myself wondering to Flame Princes home." Gumball tried to interrupt her but she continued talking. "And he wasn't home." Gumball seemed to be regaining his color. "But don't worry I found him." She said and Gumball went pail again. "He told me a story and I believe him…" she finished.

"Fionna-" he said but was interrupted.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" she shouted. "You never loved me, you were just using me so I'd stop liking Flame Prince!"

"No, my love for you was real I just needed you to get away from Flame Prince so he wouldn't harm you. I was only protecting you." He said.

Fionna glared at him "Since when have I ever needed protecting from you." She said furious "Were done Gumball…" then she began to walk out the door.

"Do you honestly think he'll want to take you back after what you did?" He shouted at her "He'll never love you again."

Fionna turned her head slightly "I know but I'd rather be his friend then lose him forever."


	16. Chapter 16:Blaze

Fionna walked out of Gumball's castle and saw Flame Prince playing with the Marshmallow Kids. She smiled as they kept hugging him trying to get gooey. When Flame Prince noticed her he looked concerned, he said goodbye to the Marshmallow Kids, and walked to Fionna.

"Are you alright?" he said in a low voice.

Fionna smiled, she thought it was cute how concerned he was "Yes, I'm fine." She said softly "I think I'm going to head home." Fionna didn't really want to leave him but she was emotionally exhausted.

Flame Prince nodded "Ok, I'll walk you home." He said and grabbed her hand, completely forgetting it would burn her.

Fionna blushed lightly as Flame Prince grabbed her hand. She wished the flame shield had stayed on. She tried to hold on as long as she could but eventually had to let go. They continued to walk, it seemed to Fionna like he was trying to flirt, and he even made a second attempt to hold her hand. "Why do you keep doing that?" she asked.

Flame Prince pulled his hand to his side and looked away from her "Oh sorry, it's to soon I get it." He said sadly.

Fionna looked shocked "No! It's not that at all!" she said in a hurry.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Well, I just didn't think you'd forgive me that easily." She said.

"Fionna, I don't forgive you at all." He said then quickly added when Fionna looked worried "But I still love you and keeping away from you would only be punishing myself."

Fionna blushed deeply; she didn't understand after everything she did to this boy he still ended up loving her. She kissed his cheek "I love you too Flame Prince." She whispered in his ear.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Fionna couldn't help but smiled because after she told Flame Prince she loved him he wouldn't stop blushing. She thought it was adorable.

When they finally arrived at the house Fionna turned and waved goodbye at Flame Prince. Right when she was about to open the door Flame Prince stopped her.

"Fionna." He said in a serious tone "Could you do me a favor?" he asked.

Fionna nodded slowly and Flame Prince continued "Could you call me by my real name now?" he asked.

"Which is?" she asked.

Flame Prince hesitated for a second then finally said "Blaze…"

Fionna smiled and nodded "Ok Blaze, I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

Flame Prince smiled then grabbed her hand; she flinched at the pain but only for a second. His hot lips brushed against his knuckles and for a second she couldn't even feel the pain.

* * *

** Sorry I just added a name cause i hated calling him Flame Prince.**


	17. Chapter 17:Marshall Lee

Fionna went inside, blushing lightly. Cake was sitting on the couch playing OMB drinking tea. "Hey Cake!" she said in a giggly tone.

Cake smiled "So I'm guessing things went well with Gumball?" she said taking another sip of her tea.

Fionna shook her head "No we broke up!" she said still smiling.

Cake spit out her tea, "YOU WHAT?!" she shouted. She put her hand on he hip "Then why are you so happy?" she asked.

"Because-" Fionna began telling Cake about what had happened. Cake didn't interrupt once until she got to the part about Flame Prince's name.

"Blaze!" she laughed "That's quite a name."

Fionna hit Cake playfully "Shut up Cake! I think its cute." She said blushing. She stood up and stretched her arms "Well I'm going to bed, Night!" she said and headed to her room.

Fionna wiped the sweat off her forehead; the heat from the fire was making her sweat like a pig. Fionna had come down to Blaze's house to build him a new and more permanent home. The cave was nice but it just wouldn't last long.

"Thanks for helping build my house Fionna." Blaze said blushing lightly.

Fionna smiled "No problem, I think I'm going to jump in the water to cool off." She said. She took off her shoes and pack and jumped in the water right next to Blazes house. She let the cool water surround her; she gave a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and sunk her entire face in the water. When she came back up and opened her eye's Marshalls face was inches away from hers. She screamed "Oh my glob! Marshall you scared me!"

Marshall laughed hysterically "Hey Fionna, nice to see you too." Marshall said smiling. Fionna pushed him playfully and hopped out of the water.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Marshalls face turned serious "I heard you broke up with Gummy, so I was thinking-" Marshall said but was interrupted by the call of Blaze. "Fionna! Almost done?" Marshall's face seemed to sadden, she wondered why. "Oh you're still hanging out with that Fire Prince?" he said.

Fionna nodded "Yeah, he's kind of my boyfriend…" she said blushing slightly.

"Oh." Was all Marshall said. "Well you should get back to him, I better get going." He said then waved goodbye and disappeared into the forest.

Fionna headed back over to Blaze "Hey sorry Marshall just came by then left." She said.

Flame Prince stiffened "That vampire?" he said bitterly.

Fionna nodded "Yeah, you know him?" she asked.

Flame Prince shook his head "Well I'm tired, I think I'm going to head to bed good night Fionna." He said then entered his house before Fionna could say another word.

Fionna shrugged. As she walked alone she thought to herself 'Why's everyone acting so…weird.'


	18. Chapter 18: Misery

Marshall Lee floated to his cave after seeing Fionna. He unlocked the door to his house and immediately grabbed his axe bass. He started strumming; he always played his bass when he was confused. It helped him think, but not even the soft strums of his bass would help this. He thought after Fionna broke up with Gumball it would be easy to ask her out but now he knew she broke up with Gumball to be with someone else, Flame Prince.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy dark hair. Why was he always so confused about Fionna? He thought they would be the best couple but obviously she never gave it a second thought. She was to busy running around with that little fire prince to notice him now. He remembered when he saw them on a date in the woods. Then a few days later she was with Gumball. So he thought his only real competition was Gumball. But with all the science crap he talked about he knew that couldn't last long.

His chest began to ache, it always happened when he thought about her. He hated the pain, he tried to ignore it but it only got worse the more he thought of her. He name was permanently stuck inside his head. Fionna, Fionna, FIONNA! It was all he could think about! The pain became to much for him to handle, he picked up his axe bass and through it across the room and it stuck in the wall. He fell to the floor his hands covering his face, but the pain still in his chest.

* * *

Fionna decided she would go visit Blaze again, see if he was ok from what happened yesterday. Even though she still wasn't quite sure what had happened. Lucky for her he was sitting outside his house, because there wasn't really a way to knock with out getting your hands burned. And she needed her mitts! "Hi Blaze." She said softly, blushing slightly. She didn't know why she still blushed when she talked to him.

Blaze turned his head and smiled, Fionna could tell it wasn't genuine. "Hello Fionna." He said stiffly.

Fionna sighed "Ok, tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

Blaze looked down at the grass, refusing to make eye contact with Fionna "Why would anything be wrong?" he asked softly.

Fionna sat down in the grass across from him "Blaze you're not very good at lying, or hiding your feelings." She said "Just tell me, what's wrong?" she said making a grab for his hand. It burned badly but she needed him to tell her what was wrong.

Blaze sighed and pulled his hand back "You don't have to hurt yourself just to make me talk." He said, then continued "Guess I'm a little jealous of that vampire boy…"

Fionna rolled her eyes and smiled. She couldn't believe how easily he got jealous. "Blaze, I told you before I have absolutely no feelings for Marshall Lee." She said.

Blaze smiled and kissed her on the cheek "That's all I needed to hear." He said.

* * *

Marshall Lee was sitting in a tree inches away from Flame Prince's house. He had been listening to there conversation. He kept replaying the words in his head _'I have absolutely no feelings for Marshall Lee.'_ And he could feel his heart shatter.


	19. Chapter 19:It's for Fionna

Marshall had thought about it and he couldn't possibly take Fionna away from Flame Prince. Because lets face it she was totally in love with him and she said it herself she had no feelings for Marshall Lee. Marshall sighed a strummed a depressing song with out even thinking.

Marshall Put down his bass and focused 'How can I win over Fionna.' He thought to himself _'What did Flame Prince have that he didn't.'_ He hovered over to the mirror and imagined Flame Prince, what was so special about him? Maybe it was the hair? He rarely cut his he liked it better long and messy. Or maybe it was the way he talked; he did have a sophisticated voice. But Marshall was more of a rock star; he was never much of a king.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed _'It's for Fionna.'_ He told himself.

* * *

Marshall heard the doorbell ring and opened in nervously. "Hey Marcie." He said smiling.

Marceline frowned "Don't call me that!" she hissed and entered his house. "You're lucky I'm even doing this! I still don't think it's a good idea changing you for some stupid mortal."

Marshall rolled his eyes "And you wouldn't do the same for Bubblegum?" he asked.

Marceline hissed "No because she loves me for me."

"Yeah sure, well Fionna loves me I just have to show her." He said.

Marceline rolled her eyes "Yeah sure." She said mocking her brother. Before Marshall could respond Marceline grabbed him and sat him down in a chair. She wrapped a blanket around his front and grabbed a pair of scissors. "You sure about this?" Marceline said.

Marshall took a deep breath and nodded. Marceline began cutting, as he saw chunks of hair fall to the floor he nearly passed out.

"Marshall you have to sit up or your hair will look like crap!" she hissed.

Marshall sat up and covered his eyes with his hands not wanting to see his beloved hair be stripped from him.

* * *

"Marshall are you crying?" Marceline asked.

Marshall was crying but his hands covered his eyes, so how could she tell? "No!" he said rubbing his eyes more.

"Marshall, you don't want to lie to someone with scissors in there hands." She said.

Marshall quickly jumped off the seat and uncovered his eyes "Don't you dare!"

Marceline laughed "I'm just joking!" she said "And your hairs all finished." She said and started packing up all her stuff. She pulled a bottle of something gooey out of her bag and handed it to Marshall.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Its hair gel, apply it once a day and it will keep your hair up." She said. She waved as she flew out the door "Later little brother!"

Marshall waved good bye then hovered over to a mirror. He was shocked by what he saw. His hair was… short. She must have taken off 2-3 inches. He looked at the bottle of gel and gulped _'This is for Fionna.'_ He told himself and began applying the gel.


	20. Chapter 20:Flame Prince Impersonator

Fionna woke up to a knock on the door. She looked at the clock on the wall it read 10:00. Fionna groaned and started getting dressed. Fionna and Cake were usually up bye now but they stayed up all night trying to defeat a monster that only came out at night.

When she made it down stairs she opened the door "Hi-" she said but cut herself off. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she still wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. "M-Marshall?" she said. She could hardly recognize him his black hair that usually hung under his eye's was now cut and gelled up. It looked very familiar. He was also wearing royal clothes like the kind prince's dressed in.

"Hello, Fionna." He said in a charming manner. Fionna just stood there. What was wrong with him? He changed everything about himself, why? And why does he look so familiar? "Fionna? Are you ok?" Marshall asked.

Fionna raised an eyebrow "Am I all right? I'm fine but are you all right?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

Fionna rolled her eyes "Really because I have never seen you look and act like a prince and now all of a sudden you are?" she said.

"Some people change." Was all he said.

"Not that much, what are you trying to impress someone?" she asked.

Marshall hissed "Actually yes!" Then Fionna was shocked as Marshall's face came closer to hers.

She was frozen there trying to process all of this. She finally pushed Marshall away right as he was about to kiss her. He looked surprised and saddened "Marshall don't give me that look you know I'm dating Flame Prince." She said. Then she realized it "That's who you're copying! You're copying Flame Prince! But why?" she asked.

"Because I didn't know why you loved him and not me but you do so I decided to copy him to impress you." He said.

"That was stupid." She said smiling "I'm sorry Marshall but I love Flame Prince I'm so sorry." She said.

Marshall sighed and with out saying another word flew out the house.

* * *

Marshall was flying home when he saw Prince Gumball walking in the woods with his nerdy clip board. He decided to fly down and give him a good scare but before doing so he flattened down his hair and took off the prince clothes. Thank god he was wearing his regular attire under hid prince clothes. He flew down and grabbed Gumballs shoulders and screamed "BOO!"

He laughed as Gumball screamed and his clipboard flew into the air and came back down hitting the top of Gumballs head. "MARSHALL LEE WHAT THE GLOB!?" Gumball screamed.

Marshall continued laughing "Sorry Gummy, I'm feeling bad I needed a good laugh." He said then as Gumball gave an angry face Marshall stuck his tongue out.

Gumball picked his board up and continued walking. He apparently wanted Marshall to follow because he started talking to him "What happened?" he asked not looking at Marshall.

"Got rejected by a girl, your girl." He said not wanting to lie.

Gumball seemed to turn pale "Y-You asked out Fionna?" he asked.

Marshall nodded "Don't worry no need to be jealous she said no." Marshall said.

Gumballs eyes widened "Me jealous? No I don't like her." He said blushing slightly.

Marshall rolled his eyes "Yeah then why are you blushing?" he asked.

Gumball ignored the question "Besides I like someone else." He said.

Marshall smirked "Really well now you brought it up so you have to tell me." He said.

Gumball blushed deeply "No!" Marshall got close to Gumballs face, so close their noses were touching. Gumball blushed deeper. "Come on tell me!" Marshall pleaded. Then Gumball kissed him. Marshalls eyes widened but he didn't push away he didn't want to.

Gumball was the first to push away "I'm sorry" he said then turned and started walking away.

Marshall floated over and grabbed his hand "Don't be" he said then pulled in for another kiss.

* * *

**I couldn't make Gumball and Marshall be alone XD**


	21. Chapter 21:The End

Fionna sat down on the couch emotionally exhausted. Was there anyone in Aaa who didn't' have a crush on her? She was tired and all she wanted to do was rest but she couldn't stop thinking of Flame Prince. She had to go see him. "Cake I'll be back later!" she yelled as she walked out the door.

She began towards the cliff edge. As she grew closer she could smell the smoke that escaped from Flame Princes house. She had learned to love the smell, being around it so much. She finally reached her destination. She smiled softly as she saw Flame Prince looking up at the clouds. She'd recently taught him about cloud watching and the shapes and creatures you could find.

She laid down next to him, making sure she was a safe distance away from his flames. "Hi Blaze." She said with a smile.

Blaze turned his head towards her and returned the smile. "Hi." He said softly. Blaze reached for her hand. She flinched and pulled it back the smile had completely vanished from his face. He sat up in a hurry "Oh glob, I'm so sorry!" he said.

Fionna smiled "its fine, I know you didn't mean to." She said softly trying to calm him down.

He sighed "I wish there was a way for me to touch you without hurting you…" he said.

Fionna gave him a pitiful look, she wished there was a way too. She and cake had researched it but there was no way. They could always use flame shield but they wanted something that could be permanent and Flame Prince was having a hard time learning the spell. "I know me too." She said barely above a whisper "You're still practicing?"

Blaze nodded "Everyday, but I can't do anything bigger then an ant." He said sadly.

Fionna smiled slightly "You know this won't change anything about us right?" she said in a reassuring tone.

Blaze smiled and looked at her "Yes, I know." He said.

Fionna leaned in and kissed him softly. She pulled away slowly and smiled at him. She could feel her lips burn, it kind of tingled. But she suppressed the urge to go get some water because she knew it would upset Blaze if she had got hurt. "I love you." She whispered.

Blaze whispered back "I love you too."

Fionna smiled. She knew her and Blaze had something special something not even Blazes flames could destroy. She also knew no matter how much it hurt she would never stop trying to be with him, to kiss him, to simply hold his hand. She loved him to much to let him go, and she would never let him go.

* * *

**I'm sorry but this is the end! I was going to continue but I didn't want to make it one of those run on story's! I will be working on more adventure time story's and maybe some others though so i hope you would read those too. :)**


End file.
